choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Grace Hall
Grace, a character in the Endless Summer series, is one of the college students who won a contest to spend a week at La Huerta. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Grace has coily dark brown hair, brown skin and brown eyes. She wears glasses and an orange sweater. Personality Grace is a stereotypical shy nerd. In Chapter 6, it's discovered that she has a criminal record, and is believed to be unpredictable. Her unpredictability supposedly comes from her rocky relationship with her mother, Blaire Hall. Chapters Rules of Engagement Book 2 * Chapter 7: Reality Bites (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: Royal Pain Endless Summer Book 1 * Chapter 1: This Must Be Heaven * Chapter 2: We’ve All Got Secrets * Chapter 3: All Kinds of Crazy (Determinant) * Chapter 4: Cut and Run (Off-Screen; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 5: It’s What You’re Meant For * Chapter 6: The World Has a Habit of Crushing You * Chapter 7: Pies Make Peace * Chapter 8: You Always Have to be Hero * Chapter 9: Out of the Frying Pan… Into the Fire * Chapter 10: No Escape * Chapter 11: Rock the Boat * Chapter 12: The Enemy Is Out There * Chapter 13: One of Us Isn’t Supposed to be Here * Chapter 14: Last Night on Earth * Chapter 15: It Was Not Meant to End Like This * Chapter 16: Here’s to Adventure Book 2 * Chapter 1: The Unknown Has Always Been a Comfort to Me (Mentioned; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 2: Time Is of the Essence (Mentioned; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 3: Those Left Behind (Mentioned; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 4: Island Justice (Determinant) * Chapter 5: There Are Many Things I Keep Hidden * Chapter 6: You Can't Save Everyone * Chapter 7: Everything at Once * Chapter 8: Let's Promise We'll Do This Again * Chapter 9: Toward a New Horizon * Chapter 10: Every End is a Beginning... Except the Last One * Chapter 11: Trust is a Fragile Thing * Chapter 12: Last Chance to Turn Back * Chapter 13: All We Have is Now * Chapter 14: You Can't Promise Anything Anymore * Chapter 15: Self-Destruct (Mentioned) Book 3 * Chapter 4: You've Come Into Your Own (Mentioned) * Chapter 6: The Ties That Break * Chapter 7: Where I Needed You to Be * Chapter 8: You Are a Warrior * Chapter 9: All Our Yesterdays * Chapter 10: I Was Lost Until You Found Me * Chapter 11: Like There's No Tomorrow * Chapter 12: You Mean the World to Me Relationships Your Character In the beginning, Grace feels neutral about Your Character. If you tell her you trust her to keep the tooth she found by the pool a secret until she is ready to tell group, she starts to like him/her. If you have a high enough relationship with Grace by Chapter 15, she will trust you with a letter that she wishes you give to her mother in case she doesn't make it home. Aleister At first Aleister despises Grace as much as everyone else, but as he notices that the two of them are on the same intellectual level, he begins to value her opinion and changes his attitude towards her. Grace is the only person in Aleister's life who shows him kindness and approval which makes him feel bad about his plan to spy on the group for his father. They both have romantic feelings to each other. In Chapter 14, if you choose to tell Grace to confess her feelings to Aleister, they share a kiss. And later when you go to Grace's room, he is there too. If Grace is left behind in Chapter 16, Aleister will express sadness towards her disappearance. Grace currently feels hostile towards him as she slapped him when he betrayed the group. Aleister's Ember of Hope shows a future where they get married and have a son named Reginald. Blaire Hall Blaire Hall is Grace's mother. As revealed in Rules of Engagement, the pair have a shaky relationship as Blaire constantly puts her work before Grace. Before Grace left for La Huerta, Blaire left her a message asking her to call her before she boarded her flight. Her Ember of Hope shows that Blaire will still act derogatory and condescending toward Grace for several years until she is told off by Grace and Michelle. Mason Mason is Grace's father, as shown in The Rules of Engagement, Book 3. In Blaire's flashback, they have a strong father-daughter bond. Craig Craig dislikes Grace because of her nerdiness. When Grace suggests that The Celestial was a creepy place, Craig gets angry at Grace for "raining on my parade". Zahra Zahra also dislikes Grace because of her nerdiness. Zahra enjoys teasing Grace about liking Aleister and being afraid of heights. You can choose to support Grace or tease her along with Zahra and Craig. Gallery Other Looks Young Grace RoE.png|Young Grace in Rules of Engagement, Book 2 Grace Hostage.png|As a hostage of the Watchers Grace's look from Ember of Hope vision.jpg|New look from Ember of Hope vision Miscellaneous Grace and Aleister - Roof.png|On roof with Aleister Idol_7.png|Grace's Catalyst Idol (Cygnus) Salvaged_Frame.jpg|Grace's Ember of Hope (salvaged frame) ESPlaylistforBK3BTS.png|Character Inspiration from PB Endless Summer's Characters photo..jpg|ES Group Pic Version #1 ESFemaleMCwithRajindifferentlook.jpg|ES Group Pic Version #2 ESGangwithanothwrMaleMC.jpg|Es Group Pic Version # 3 Trivia * Pixelberry gave her the same first name as Grace Liao, a character in The Freshman series. * She is the daughter of Blaire Hall, a character in the Rules of Engagement series. Young Grace appeared in a premium scene of Rules of Engagement, Book 2, Chapter 10, when Bookish Sister comforted Blaire. * Her Hadean Zodiac sign is Cygnus, the Swan. * Jake calls her Braintrust because of her intelligence. * Her Personnel File and Catalyst Idol shows that she has a violent temper, as shown when she smashes her professor's car for writing what she perceived as a belittling comment on her paper, and later smashing a bomb set by Everett Rourke, causing her to be killed by the blast. The file and the vision are largely the only times her temper was shown, a deliberate narrative contrast from her usual personality. * The clue in Endless Summer, Book 3, Chapter 4, is her pen. This implies that she *may* have escaped from Aleister and the Arachnids. * Her Ember of Hope shows she will eventually become a successful artist. * The writing for Grace is inspired by the song, Down Side of Me by Chvrches.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/964598047379415040 * Grace in alternate timelines: ** She was accidentally killed by Quinn and Aleister was carrying her body. ** She was present when Aleister and Michelle switched bodies, pointing out the irony that Rourke called his device Freaky Friday Device. * Young Grace looks similar to young Kenna Rys in The Crown & The Flame. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Endless Summer' Characters Category:Students Category:Nerds Category:Reformed Criminals Category:Catalyst Category:Hartfeld University students Category:Playing Cupid